Thank You
by Milkk
Summary: Prompted on tumblr. Misty stands up to Fiona to defend Cordelia.


**Can you do one of Misty getting in an argument with Fiona because she's all mean to Delia, and then Cordelia praises her in some cute way?¿?**

* * *

><p>Cordelia sat at her work bench, head hanging in shame as her mother berated her some reason, honestly she wasn't even paying attention anymore, it was always the same. She would screw something up and her mother would remind what a useless failure she was. At this point in her life it had become a natural event. Eager to back to potion making, Cordelia nodded along to the insults being thrown her way, hoping to get this reprimand over with before night fell.<p>

* * *

><p>When Fiona was satisfied that her daughter understood her failures as a headmistress and as the daughter of the Supreme she made to leave only to collide with a fuming Misty Day. "Jesus child, you can't just sneak up on people like that. Now move out of my way." Fiona received no acknowledgement and if it weren't for the defiant glare etched on the young witch's face she would have assumed her command went unheard.<p>

When a minute passed with no movement from the witch the Supreme simply flicked her wrist, expecting to send Misty flying but was surprised when she did not budge. "How the hell are you still standing?" Trying, and failing again, to throw Misty with her mind Fiona almost missed the quiet spoken request, "I think ya' need ta' apologize to Miss Delia, she ain't do nothin' wrong."

"Is that what this is about? It doesn't concern you swamp rat, now move out of my way." Fiona was quickly growing agitated. "Ya' have no right to treat Miss Cordelia like that. She does more for this coven than ya' have ever done."

"I've had enough of this nonsense, move out of my way." Fiona pushed past Misty but as she reached the door the witch had appeared in front of her once more. "Just because you're the Supreme doesn't mean you can just walk all over us and treat your daughter that way." "Actually, that's exactly what it means. I don't have to take this, I AM THE LEADER OF THIS COVEN I DON'T TAKE ORDERS!" And finally, with all the force and concentration she could muster, Fiona managed to send Misty flying to the other side of the room. "Pathetic." The Supreme shook her head at the girl who was trying to climb out of the pile of plants and shelves that she had broken when thrown.

When Fiona left the room Cordelia stood and rushed to Misty's aid, no one had ever stood up for her that way, especially against her mother, everyone knew not to cross her. Making sure she wasn't seriously injured Cordelia helped Misty to her feet, "You shouldn't have done that, my mother is a force to be reckoned with and she won't just forget about this. You have a permanent target on your back now."

"I just couldn't let her talk to ya' like that. She's always puttin' you done, I couldn't take it no more. 'm sorry, I know it wasn't my place or anythin' but its just that you're so kind and always helpin' me." Guilt rushed through Cordelia, Misty had just got thrown into a wall for her and instead of thanking her she was scolding her. "You don't need to apologize Misty, I should be thanking you. I was shocked, no one has ever stood up for me like you did, I just want you to be careful from now on." "No need ta thank me Miss Delia, I'm happy ta defend your honor." Misty finished with a wink, flushing bright red as she realized she had actually said and done that. Mortified, the young witch hung her head wishing for the earth to swallow her whole.

Laughing, Cordelia plucked a lily out of a pot on a nearby self and reached over to raise Misty's head so she could see her head. The older woman leaned over placing a gentle kiss to Misty's cheek whispering a quiet "thank you," before pulling away completely, handing over the flower and moving back to her desk to get started on her work.

With the lily in hand Misty stumbled over to her headmistress, her cheek still tingling from where the warm lips had made contact the swamp witch tried to focus on potion making and save the inappropriate thoughts of the woman next to her for a later time.


End file.
